


earned it

by cakecakecake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Everyone Loves Ruby, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Group Sex, Making Out, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Nora Valkyrie The Instigator, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Sad and Horny, Shameless Nora, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: nora ruins what started as a group nap.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby is the first to yawn (as always). Yang chortles from underneath Blake's arm and that sets off Nora, thankfully muffled by Ren's chest. Jaune wriggles around, sliding his arm around Ren's shoulders to shift himself more comfortably, cradling Ruby's head in his lap. Nora grabs his other hand to kiss it lightly before he starts to brush the hair away from Ruby's forehead, listening to Ren's quiet, even breaths beside him. Weiss stretches an arm about her partner's waist as her blonde teammate pulls the Faunus girl tighter against her chest, soft ears tickling her chin. Her legs are entangled with hers and Weiss's and their team leader is contentedly buried under their limbs, threading her fingers through a loosened snowy ponytail while the blonde boy plays with her own dark hair. She opens her eyes just enough to see a stripe of dimming amber beaming through the bedroom curtains -- a smile curls on her lips as she huffs out a pleasant hum. 

It's Nora who breaks the silence (of course). "Is there a way to makeout with six people at once?"

Ruby can hear Ren rolling his eyes. "I don't think so."

"We could find out," Yang tries it, earning herself a light smack on the rear. " _Hey_ \--!"

"Can't we all just lie down together in peace?" Weiss grunts against Ruby's middle. 

"Not that this isn't nice," Nora starts ("Oh boy" mutters Jaune), "but we're just finally all together, and no offense, but you all look _really_ good--"

"Haven't you guys, uh--" Yang begins, awkward, "ya know..."

Ren half-smiles, eyeing the blonde boy slyly as he says gently, "It's fine, Yang -- I know. But no, actually, not really."

"Really?" Blake chimes in curiously, bewildered just for a second as she considers it. "Well, I guess it's not too much of a surprise."

"The journey's been--tolling," he continues, looking apologetically at Nora as if she actually minds (she doesn't). "It's not that there hasn't been time, it's...well. I think we've all just been too sad to do much."

"Even _my_ libido's taken a backseat to like, all my other feelings," Nora says, blatantly honest. Jaune laughs. "It's not like we haven't at _all_ \--"

Jaune and Ruby exchange an elfish look and Ren catches onto it, flashing a grin. "The moments have just been few and far-between."

"Okay, so, back to my question," the redhead says a little loudly (the boys groan), "can you guys start making out so I can watch, or like, kiss me --?" 

" _Nora_ ," Jaune sputters, embarrassed as hell, but she keeps going --

"-- somebody get the ball rolling here --"

"Nora, _please_ \--" Ren warns, but Ruby's giggling along with her sister, already knowing -- wait for it --

"Let's get this party started," the blonde girl offers, holding out her arms as she gets up off of Blake. "Come here, Nora." 

She wastes no time at all, bouncing lightning-fast off of Ren to climb on top of Yang. She pushes her flat against the mattress, yanking on a fistful of her tank top as they tongue each other messily. Ruby's waiting for a comment from the peanut gallery but it doesn't come, and she wonders if it's only because Ren took initiative with occupying his mouth. Jaune's sudden whimpers prove her right; the floodgates have burst open. Ren hushes words in his ear, sweet nonsense-things she can't hear, his hand brushing her head as he creeps along Jaune's inner thigh. She chews the inside of her cheek as she watches them, slowly feeling Weiss's whisper-soft touch at her bare stomach --

"Ruby," she mutters, her hypnotic voice drawing her close -- Blake's arms snake around her curvy hips, peering at her over her partner's shoulder with a come-hither stare. Ruby bends forward, craning her neck but Weiss props herself up on her elbow to meet her in a warm, bewitching kiss. Blake occupies herself with nibbling at her earlobe, smoothing her hands over Weiss's tummy in search of Ruby's hands. The girl leader wriggles to make herself horizontal enough to squish Weiss into a red-and-black sandwich, careful not to kick Yang and Nora at their end of the bed but they don't seem to be there anymore. A fit of giggles and the rustle of clothes hitting the floor tells her that they've migrated to the boys' side of the bed. Yang climbs into Ren's lap, tugging his long ponytail as Nora massages his dick, both of her hands busy as Jaune's coaxed her south, too. 

Ruby takes turns making out with Weiss and Blake, palming their breasts when they kiss each other, watching adoringly as the color rises in their faces. Jaune is moaning like a sick puppy and Nora's whimpering and the familiar ache in her cunt makes her moan. She gives Weiss a pleading look, wordlessly begging her to grace her with the touch of her fingers and her partner obliges. Her dainty hands fumble their way into her shorts, pushing cotton aside to tease her slit. 

"So wet already, Ruby," she clicks her tongue, narrowing her eyes. Ruby fidgets, furrowing her brow. 

"Don't make fun of me," she pouts, clamping her teeth on her bottom lip. Weiss purses her lips and rubs her nose against hers. 

"I'm not, my rose, I'm not." Ruby moans, mouth agape as she holds Weiss's gaze, feeling herself pulse against the warmth of her touch. Practically throbbing with need, starved for contact. Blake kisses Weiss's shoulder before shifting over to give attention to Yang, who's crawled from Ren's lap back to the other end of the bed. Ruby hears her sister groaning fervently as Weiss captures her lips in another arduous kiss, pushing her body flush against hers. Jaune slides into Blake's previous spot, roaming his hands up her nightdress and sucking at her neck.

Weiss breaks the kiss with an ardent moan, backing her hips into Jaune and he grinds into her, his chest heaving and _geez_ , Ruby loves that face he makes, when his jaw tenses and his eyes flutter shut. His ears burn red at the tips and it's really cute, makes the bubbles in her heart bob and pop. She reaches over Weiss to part his mouth with her finger, squealing in delight when he starts sucking on it. Jaune's _really_ good at sucking on things. 

Ren would agree if he could hear her, but he's moaning so loud with Nora's lips wrapped around his cock it's a miracle anyone can hear anything besides -- "Nora, Nora, _gods_ , _please_ Nora --"

Yang draws her tongue back from down Blake's throat to whistle, admiring the redhead putting in some serious work. "God, I wish that were me --"

"That _is_ really impressive," Blake watches, fascinated. 

Ruby hums with a smile, bucking her hips into Weiss as she still works her fingers into her. "Yeah, Nora's really good with her mouth." 

Jaune lets her finger slip from his mouth, grinning daringly. "So are you, Ruby."

"Is that a compliment," she giggles, arching her back, "or is that you asking me to start giving you head?" 

Jaune quirks an eyebrow, looking like a guilty puppy. "Both?"

"Let her _cum_ first, Jaune, don't be rude!" Weiss scolds him, backing her ass against his crotch and he whines, hiding his reddening face behind her head. Ruby guides her hand out of her shorts and licks her own juices off her fingers, relishing the soft moan she makes. 

"It's okay, I want to," she tells her, pressing a kiss to her chest. "I can't cum yet anyway, I need to make sure everyone's taken care of before that --" 

Ruby rubs up against a busy Blake and Yang, kissing the Faunus girl encouragingly on the neck as she tongues her sister. Yang gives her a wink as she cries out, making a show of how much fun she's having. Weiss scoots over to give Blake some attention while Ruby gets Jaune to sit up against the wall, next to a slack-jawed Ren. Before pulling Jaune's cock out, she takes Ren's chin in her hand, kissing him zealously as he reaches closer to his release. Ren groans into her mouth, seizing Jaune's hand as he arches his back. He breaks the kiss, gripping a handful of Nora's hair as he screeches through gritted teeth, a sign that he's coming. Nora swallows his load when he does, gulping down his cum expertly, like she can she do this in her sleep. She's breathless when she raises her head, giving Ruby a thumbs up. 

"You deserve a medal for that performance," Yang calls to her, thighs wrapped around Blake's head. "Unfortunately all I can offer is an orgasm or two --"

"Make it a triple!" Nora calls back as Ruby palms at Jaune's eager cock between them. 

"You got it, as soon as I -- oh, _fuck_ , Blake --"

The wet sounds of Blake's efforts right next to her sends her arousal spiking. Craving, Ruby catches Jaune's mouth in a feverish kiss as she strokes at his rock-hard length, squeezing him in rhythm with his pulse. He melts into her like putty, pliant and ductile in her grasp. Yang screeches into climax next to them and his dick twitches readily. She takes him into his mouth and he whimpers, his moans barely audible over all the noise Yang is making. She tongues along his shaft, swirling around his head as her sister migrates again, surely readying to deliver on her promise to Nora. She hears Weiss say something in Blake's ear and their weight shifts -- Ren says something to Yang and Nora starts giggling and their weight shifts too -- and Ruby shuts her eyes, breathing the thick musk of the air surrounding her as she sucks at Jaune's thirsty cock, his big hands tugging at her hair. 

"R-Ruby," he barely manages. He sounds like the nervous Vomit Boy she briefly talked to back at orientation and she smiles inwardly. Bobbing her head up and down, humming around him, she listens for her teammates, for Blake's heavy panting and Nora's playful moans. She picks her head up in time to meet Weiss's lips, stealing a kiss as she bids her make room. Ruby glances to her right and sees Blake sitting on Ren's face, biting in her fist as she grinds into his mouth. Nora's screeches tell her she's doing the same exact thing on top of Yang and she smiles between her partner and the blonde. 

"Here, Weiss, come here," she starts, grabbing her hips. She helps her situate herself on Jaune's thigh and guides his hand palm-up to her pussy, kissing his cheek as he flushes a brilliant shade of crimson. "Let her grind on you, Jaune."

"Normally I don't resign to something as -- _juvenile_ as _dry_ -humping," Weiss attempts to sneer, panting into the boy's mouth, "but I -- I can make an exception -- for a special ocassion --"

Ruby dives her head back down to resume servicing Jaune's cock, delighted that she can already feel how close he is to his undoing. He and Weiss tangle themselves in gasping, breathy kisses, doing more panting into each other's mouths than actually making out. She gets fed up with just rocking against his palm and shoves his fingers inside of her instead, bucking into his touch as he sounds like it's getting harder for him to breathe. His dick jerks inside Ruby's mouth and she starts bracing herself, losing herself to the resounding moans echoing around the room. She wonders if Qrow can hear them from downstairs and supposes yes, more than likely he can, and the thought is turning her on even more. 

"Ruby, Weiss, I -- I --" Jaune heaves, and Ruby gives his balls a squeeze. Blake screeches beside her, coming all over Ren's face -- Nora is a broken record of "Yang, Yang, _gods_ , yes, _yes_ " -- and Weiss has her fists curled tight in Jaune's night shirt, bucking wildly into his hand, hopping on his thigh --

Ruby pulls Jaune out of her mouth and lifts her top, exposing her chest so he can coat her tits in his cum. His lips are caught in Weiss's teeth and Ruby feels the slick, hot ropes on her like party streamers on her skin. His face is adorably flushed and Ruby can't resist sucking at his exposed neck. He grips the back of Weiss's gorgeous head, kissing her messily as she rides him -- Ruby moves to caress her open back, nipping her behind the ear. She reaches around to finger her together with Jaune, rubbing circles on her clit just the way she likes it. Weiss is in near tears when she cums on their hands. 

Jaune takes to licking at her neck and Ruby gets pulled by Ren, who kisses her hungrily, swiping his tongue along her lips. Blake kisses her way up her team leader's stomach, lapping at the mess of cum Jaune had gifted her. Ren buries his face in the waves of Blake's hair, stroking his hand through Jaune's tufts of blonde, damp with sweat. 

On the other end of the bed, Nora finally cums, making an impressive dent in the wall with how hard she slams her head back against it. Ren pounces in a panic, but the redhead is laughing, exilherated, congratulating Yang with a sloppy wet exchange of saliva. It's then that the bedroom door finally creaks open. 

Seven heads whip around, all fully anticipating a disgruntled old bird blundering in to tell them to either shut up or invite him next time, but it's not him. Weiss and Blake both gasp in embarrassment as Ruby covers her mouth, heat bubbling in her throat --

"Are you guys, um -- okay, up here?" he asks throatily, freckles prominent over his blush. It takes a few heartbeats among them to realize (and thank the gods) that it's _Oscar_ , and not Ozpin. Jaune and Nora heave out sighs of relief.

"Y-Yeah," Ruby answers him shakily, unable to wave off the creeping expectation of being reprimanded. "We were just...um --"

"Uh," Yang mutters unhelpfully, her crop top barely clinging on. She wipes her mouth. Nora looks wide-eyed at Ren, who hasn't looked this tired since they killed the Nuckalevee. 

"Well, um," Ruby continues, smiling helplessly, "we all really missed each other, so we...we couldn't help but um..."

The younger man takes a few tentative steps forward. "No, I -- I get it. Totally. I just, um."

Jaune and Weiss exchange an inquisitive look, and soon everyone's eyes are upon the farmhand. 

"Can I..." he wrings his hands. He furrows his brow, bashful, fixated on a spot on the carpet. "Can I join you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a hard time deciding what was going to be the most faithful to ozpin as a character; would he object to any kind of indulging or would he encourage others to make the most of the opportunities as so few are given with their situation? i think he'd fall on a line between either "absolutely not especially not with people i've trained" and "go be merry because lol you don't have a lot time left before you entirely lose yourself" so i hope the direction i chose makes sense, i just needed an excuse to write poly smut so shrugs lol i hope this is enjoyable

"You want to -- join us?" Yang repeats, as if she can't believe what she's just heard. Oscar's cheeks are nearly glowing.

"If it's okay, yeah, may I?" his voice trails off, breath along with it as he fidgets on the spot and the group quickly comes to a collective realization: it's not only them from whom he needs to ask permission. Apprehensive and unsure, a few of the girls make wry faces at each other, looking to one another for help but it doesn't seem as though anyone knows what to say -- except Nora, of course, who pipes up first. 

"Well I know _I'd_ like you to," she giggles nervously, like she's saying something incriminating, "but Oscar...is it really okay?"

The farmboy huffs out a hollow laugh, tugging at the scarf around his neck. "Well, that depends."

"On what?" Jaune sounds nervous. 

"On you," he answers, boring into him with a doe-eyed stare. "He told me once that..."

It seems maybe Ozpin is speaking to him; that or he might be afraid of whatever he wants to say sounding too silly. Either way, being in this sensually-charged space with all of them in various states of undress surely isn't helping him string his thoughts together, so the group follows Ruby's example of waiting patiently for him. She scoots to the edge of the bed with her hands curled up on her knees, nodding to him earnestly.

"I know it's not just my body, it's his too, now," he tells them, surely feeling idiotic because this is something they all know, but they also know it's important to hear. "But he once told me that he respects whatever I choose to do with it, as long as I'm keeping it safe. I guess until now, I -- didn't realize that could extend beyond just using it to fight..."

"We respect you too, Oscar," Jaune tells him gently. "I think that's why we're all just a little...hesitant."

"It's okay," he says, scratching behind his neck. "I get it! Believe me, I'd feel really awkward too if I were you..."

"It's not that we're -- okay so it's a _little_ awkward for us," Ruby says helplessly, "but only because none of us would want to make either of you feel -- violated."

Oscar's face flushes a deeper magenta. "No, I -- thank you, he -- he thanks you too. He says you wouldn't be."

"Is he awake?" Yang asks, turning pale.

"He's in and out," he answers, bobbing his head. "He's still really exhausted. He says..." He falls silent, tilting his head to listen for the man in the back of his mind as they wait for his message -- and then Oscar smiles contentedly. "He says we should indulge in moments like these while we can."

Yang and Blake grin at each other, snapping back around when he pipes up again. "Oh, and not to worry about him -- voyeurism isn't his thing...?"

Jaune breathes out a soft "wow" as Nora dissolves into a giggle fit, spitting on a laughing Ren. Ruby puffs out a laugh and then they quiet down.

"Well, if that's a yes, then..." she purrs, holding out her hand to him. "Come here, Oscar."

The boy swallows visibly as he steps forward. Weiss nuzzles her partner's shoulder as Jaune kisses the top of her head, both encouraging and supporting, looking invitingly at their newest addition to the bed. Nora gets up, moving behind Oscar and he freezes on the spot, unsure, but she palms at the small of his back, hushing in his ear. 

"We'll take care of you, Oscar," the redhead murmurs. Ruby takes both of his hands and presses a kiss to each one. Oscar lets out a whimper. 

"I -- I guess it's no shock that I've never -- done anything like this before --"

"It's okay," Yang tells him with a wink, "we'll go easy on you."

"Whatever you want, or don't want," Ruby lets him know, lifting her head up, "just tell us." 

His voice cracks when next he speaks. "Can I -- Can I kiss you?"

His answer would come with Ruby's fingers winding in his curls and the dainty soft brush of her lips on his cheek. Eyelashes flutter against his jaw as her other hand roams down his neck, his pulse thrumming against her delicate touch. Nora's warm hands push at his back to bring him flush against Ruby's open legs, and after several hundred more of his anxious heartbeats, Ruby's mouth meets his. His parted lips hardly moving, Ruby takes him gently, kissing at his bottom lip first. His breaths are short and erratic and Ruby can feel Weiss and Jaune moving to help him out. 

Jaune takes his hand, guiding it to Ruby's chest, her heart thudding against their palms and Oscar moans into her mouth. Nora nips at his ear, her hand wandering up his shirt as he starts getting brave enough to swipe his tongue along Ruby's. Groaning appreciatively, she grabs the back of his head, pulling him forward as the group makes room for him to climb on top of her against the bed. 

"Am I -- is this okay?" he stammers, throat going dry. Ruby smiles and giggles, feeling the ache return to her loins as he squares his hips over hers. 

"You're doing amazing, Oscar," she tells him proudly. He smiles bashfully, eyes darting about the group. 

"I, uh -- is this alright? I hope I'm not making the rest of you feel...ignored --"

"Oh, no, don't worry about us, we're good," Yang says brightly, clutching at Ren's waist. 

"Ren likes to watch," Nora whispers furtively in his ear from behind and Ruby feels his heart skip. 

"So does Blake," Yang adds, giving the back of her neck a squeeze before she buries her head in her chest. 

"Sh-Shut it."

"If we're doing too much, we can back off," Jaune offers, but Oscar pulls on both his and Weiss's hands. 

"No, no, please, I..." He doesn't seem to know how to express what he needs with words, but he doesn't have to -- they already understand. At the very least, Ruby does. She smiles with a sparkle in her eye before kissing him fervently. The boy lets himself fall forward, pinning her flat on the mattress. 

Oscar sighs into her mouth, his hands cupping her face as she feels him in the kiss, her mind swimming. Her heart feels both weighted and airy, like she's floating but drowning at the same time, flying with her heartstrings tied to an anchor. He's getting bolder with every swipe of his tongue; his hands exploring her further, tugging at her top until she finally helps him shrug it over her head. Shaking hands trail over her petite chest, timidly grazing the curves of her breasts, the subtle roll in her tummy. His touch is so heated and clammy, sweat glazing his skin as he roams curiously over her. He falls into another kiss, tender and slow and deep as heavy breaths come through his nostrils. It reminds her of the first time she kissed Weiss, or Jaune, or Blake -- so timid, but so impassioned. He's ardent and warm and each brush of his lips leaves her thirsting for something more --

"Oscar," she says breathlessly, barely grazing his mouth, "I...I want to be touched, but I don't know if..."

He looks down between her thighs, then back up at her face, panic creasing his brow. "I -- geez, I _want_ to, gods, I do, but I..."

He glances at Weiss for help and she smiles knowingly. "Well, if you don't mind spectating for a minute -- "

"I don't," he assures her quickly, eyes wide. "I don't mind -- "

"Then I'll show you exactly how she likes it," Weiss hums, tugging at the elastic of her partner's shorts. Jaune helps her pull them down to her ankles, making sure Oscar watches the reveal of Ruby's core, pink and flushed and yearning. He swallows audibly, eyeing the girls as Weiss catches her lip with her mouth, biting, sucking lightly. Jaune bites at the girl's lily-white neck, splotches of red and purple already forming on her skin. Nora takes to kissing the nape of his neck and Oscar moans, covering his mouth immediately, earning a sweet giggle from spectating Yang --

"You don't have to be quiet," she tells him, lazily threading her fingers through Blake's mess of hair. "Be loud; let yourself feel it all." 

"You're most beautiful when uninhibited," Ren says duskily. 

Oscar leans back into Nora's kisses and Jaune reaches out to pinch his chin, turning his head. Ruby's trembling, caught between the knight and the heiress with the eyes of a wizard boring into her. He's drinking in her vision as if he could spend the rest of his life staring at her naked form and it still wouldn't be enough; a starving boy who'll never eat his fill. It's thrilling, knowing she's the first person he's ever seen like this -- she loves being people's firsts. She holds his gaze, unblinking, and then asks Weiss if she could please, please touch her. 

Happily, Weiss complies, carefully sliding her index finger over her slit. Oscar's mouth falls open; Ruby's already so visibly wet. A slippery slick of a noise cracks the almost-silence as Weiss teases her entrance, hiding her face behind Ruby's hair. Oscar lets his eyes fall from her face to her roseate folds, entranced with the way Weiss curls her middle and ring fingers into her core. That weighted feeling in her chest returns and she sighs, eyes fluttering shut as she breaths out Oscar's name.

"Ruby," he whimpers, lifting his head. She wets her mouth before speaking again. 

"Do you wanna touch me?"

The boy's breath hitches -- he looks from Weiss to Jaune worriedly, like he needs their permission, as if there were a wrong answer to her question. The snowy-haired girl smiles, deviously, extending her hand as Jaune nods to Nora, who falls back, moving to climb onto the blonde boy's lap instead. They get comfortable at the very edge of the bed, and Weiss bids him open his mouth. 

With a gentle hand, she pinches his jaw, slowly sliding the fingers coated in Ruby's warmth between his lips, watching Ruby watch his eyes fog. "How does that taste."

"Like Heaven," he mewls feebly. Weiss pulls back her hand and firmly kisses him. 

"I can help you, if you want me to," she offers, her voice thick like honey. "And if you want to pull away at any time, that's okay too. But..."

Her lily hands clasp in his, guiding him to palm at Ruby's core and she moans, arching into him as he quickly looks away, heaving out a long breath -- "Good gods, she's...so warm..."

"Oscar," Ruby starts to instruct him, "put your fingers like Weiss just had them -- " he does. She quivers into a laugh, nodding. "Y-Yeah, just like that -- "

Weiss helps him situate so that he's up against her side, his chest leaning against her shoulder. "Here, this will help you stay comfortable -- "

"Make come-hither motions with your fingers," Jaune suggests to him as he does the same thing to Nora beside them. He angles her hips out so Oscar can get a better look and he gasps at the sight. Nora laughs, a spread of pink across her nose. Oscar follows his direction and curls his digits inside of Ruby, earning a delighted groan. Her chest heaves up and down and Weiss starts making out with her again --

"You don't have to be too gentle, either," Yang tells him, barely visible past the curve of Weiss's hips. "You're getting her off, not giving her massage!"

"Sh-Should I be more aggressive?" he looks to Ruby and she breaks her kiss to nod vigorously. 

"Y-Yeah, if -- if that's okay, please, please go fast -- oh, OH, Oscar -- "

She'd expected his pace to quicken just slightly, but he'd really went for it, pumping her fast enough to rival even Qrow's veteran hands. He was going deeper, hitting that sweet spot repeatedly, the wet sloshing sounds getting almost embarrassing to hear as she felt herself leaking onto his hands.

"That looks more like it," Nora compliments him from a centimeter off of Jaune's mouth. "You're doing great, Oscar -- "

"You really are," Weiss agrees, raising a gentle hand to his face. "Try and hit the heel of your palm _right_ \-- " Ruby cries out, gasping -- " -- yes, right there, that's it -- "

"Oh, gods, I'm -- don't stop, oh, _please_ don't stop -- "

Oscar clamps his teeth on her ear, breathing raggedly onto her neck as she writhes into him; she's so close, she can feel fireworks in the pit of her chest, if he keeps going she'll be undone in just moments -- the ball of his palm hits the right angle at the right moment and she howls, seizing his wrist to keep his hand right there, perfectly still as she bucks into his touch. His eyes are transfixed on her, watching her melt into climax, every visible inch of her skin luminous with blush and sweat. She can hear him swallow hard. 

"I -- I did it?" 

The group surrounding him chuckles, amused and delighted and proud. Ruby, proudest and most impressed, kisses him gently. "You did! Oscar, that felt awesome -- "

"You perfected the technique so fast," Weiss gushes. "I'm amazed. Nobody's ever caught on that quickly."

"I'm sure the million-year-old wizard passed along some _great_ instincts," Nora says slyly -- poor Oscar's face looks crestfallen. 

"Oh," is all he mutters. Nora notices and immediately apologizes, mortified --

"Oh no, I didn't mean it in a bad way!" 

"No, no, I know you didn't," the farmhand says. "It's just that I...I remembered that I..."

They know. They don't want to hear it, any of them, but they already know. Ruby spares him the pain of saying it, picking up his chin. 

"Oscar," she starts, searching his eyes, "I'm really happy that you're with us right now." 

Tears glimmer in the corner of his amber-brown and jade eyes -- he understands. If she could hear Ozpin, she knows he would agree, that the moments within their reach are the ones that matter the most -- but she can't, so all she sees is the nod of the boy's head. "Me too."

Ruby smiles, then gestures to the very noticeable swell in the front of his pants. "Um, you can say no, but would you want me to um...do anything about -- that?"

Hands fly to the crotch of his pants, covering himself as if very much were even exposed -- "N-No! I mean, you don't have to -- "

"But what if she wants to?" Nora teases -- Jaune's fingers have been out of her for a while now, but of course she's grinding on his lap. 

"Do you?" Oscar snaps to her, expectant. She giggles.

"I do," she answers saucily, lowering her eyelids. 

"Well, if you do, please enjoy yourselves," Weiss says, planting a kiss on Ruby's cheek as she slides off the bed.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Yang pouts.

"You're still awake?" 

"Luckily, yeah," the blonde girl winks. 

"Where're you going?" Ren asks, his chin on top of Yang's head.

"To see if Qrow is lonely," she grins, hiking up her tiny nightdress. "I'll be back! Maybe."

"Goodnight Weiss," Ruby calls to her with a sparkle in her eye and Weiss blows a kiss back before slipping out the door. Nora launches herself twenty feet off the bed with Jaune in tow as she yells, "Wait up!! I'm coming too!" Ren spews out a sigh, exasperated.

"Wanna go spy on them?" Blake asks kittenishly, rising up off of the blonde. 

"Only if my sister doesn't need a cheer squad," she replies, looking to Ruby, who shakes her head.

"Nope, I think we're good."

"You coming, Ren?" 

"Just to make sure Nora doesn't break him," he replies, smiling slightly. "We'll be back."

"See you later guys," Ruby says fondly, and watches them as they file out and close the door behind. Oscar looks worriedly at her, his brows wrinkling. 

"You don't have to -- "

"I really _do_ want to," she says earnestly, cupping his face. "But it's okay if you're not ready. A lot of us had to take time to get ready even for things we really, really wanted." 

"Is it okay if we just..." he considers a moment, eyes falling like he's listening. It seems maybe Ozpin is awake, or now aware. "Can we just -- cuddle together and...just take things as they come?"

Ruby flashes a smile before kissing him gently. "Sounds like a good plan." 

Oscar smiles, and with a full heart, Ruby cocoons herself in his arms, melding her soft body into his as they kiss, and kiss again, waiting for either sleep or lust to come over them.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna throw this in with my one-shot collection but it ended up being way too long OTL;; anyway my poly ass was screaming through the whole vol 5 finale let these hunters take a fuckin load off and REALLY enjoy each other


End file.
